


dan akaashi ur braces

by Jeeper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #braces kink, #this is joke, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeper/pseuds/Jeeper
Summary: Bokuto arrives to the gym for a early morning practice when he notices something, Akaashi has braces!





	dan akaashi ur braces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi/gifts).



> shout out to my discord friends this is half their fault

Bokuto walks into the gym on a fresh summer morning, the birds are singing, the air is fresh. Everything in the world seemed right for some reason. Bokuto glanced around he was the first one to arrive. He shrugged and began to stretch like an elastic women. "Bothuto." A familiar voice broke the silence of the morning. Bokuto immediately perked up realizing it was his besty best friendo in the entire world. "AAAAKKKAAAASHHHIIIII!!!" HE Yelled jumping up and running over. "Gthood morning." The setter smiled in reply and thats when bokuto noticed. Akaashi now had,,, braces! Bokuto felt his heart go doki doki, he had a long kept secret, he has a brace kink. "Y-you have braces." Bokuto gasped his cheeks growing red. "Ythes." Akaashi replied. Bokuto swallowed hard with a nervous gulp as he felt his meat stick also doki doki. "T-they look nice." Bokuto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks." The setter smiled his braces shining in the gym lights. Bokuto bit his lip, god akasshi was hot with those braces. "Akaashi-kun.." The ace whispered quietly. "Yes?" The setter blinked confused. "Y-yanny desu..." He muttered his gaze falling to the floor. Akaashis eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed a light pink. "L-laurel." He stuttered back. And that's when out of pure animal instinct burrito grabbed akaashis shoulders and kissed him passionately. Akaashi gasped softly then quickly fell into the kiss. Without thought bokuto licked akaashis braces. Realizing what he had done the ace backed up "i-im sorry... Braces just make my slim jim shimmy shimmy" he apologized his face turning bright red. "No..." Akaashi replied then paused letting the ambiance of the morning silence fill the gym. "I also shimmy shimmy like a funky corndog." The setter admitted licking his lips. Bokuto gasped softly the anime sparkles gathering around his head. Bokuto had a big thonk,, he was pretty sure he found the man of his dreams... "Akaashi..." Bokuto gasped getting down on one knee. "Will you be the spiderman to my elsa..." There was a long pause. "Of course boruto-kun" and then they got happily married the end.


End file.
